¿Qué pasaría si Harry?
by Lunis85
Summary: Una pregunta, señorita... ¿Y QUIÉN ERA EL HACKER?
1. Google:Harry Potter:1búsqueda de 1000

Disclaimer: El personaje pertenece a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.  
  
Fan Fiction: ¿Qué haría Harry Potter si encontrase...?  
  
Capítulo uno: ¿Rowling?  
  
Harry estaba sentado en su computadora, había estado navegando todo el día en el Internet y estaba realmente aburrido de que a cada rato que se conectaba en el messenger (Su compu se colgaba a cada rato) Salía una ventana de msn hoy que señalaba a una tal J.K. Rowling nombrada Doctora Honoris Causa por escribir sabe Dios qué cosa, la mamá de Potter... quién sería ese tal Potter, y por qué sería famoso... a él qué le interesaba... era del mundo muggle, y él no se acostumbraba, rabiaba por volver al mundo mágico. Otra vez... y Hermione me ha enviado un correo... Ella y Ron están felices en la madriguera, ella está embarazada, Ginny me manda saludos, los gemelos quieren una computadora también, excelente, ¿algún día me invitarán? Estoy harto de los muggles. Bueno, ya estoy harto de eso de J.K. Rowling... que ya descubrió en su pagina quién es Mark Evans... ¿Quién rayos será Mark Evans? Creo que tenía un vecino con ese nombre, pensó Harry, seguro que ya debe estar muerto de tantos golpes que le hubiera pegado Dudley y su banda, antes que los encarcelaran a todos ellos... malditos muggles, quiero ir al callejón Diagon, quiero ir con mis amigos, quiero hacer magia... Voldemort me las pagará... mientras tanto, estoy aburrido. Harry, vencido por el aburrimiento, hace clic en "paginas relacionadas con esta noticia"  
  
Página principal de Harry Potter  
  
¡El sitio oficial de Harry Potter! ... Una delicia para criaturas mágicas y muggles  
  
por igual. Harry Potter: El sitio Web oficial de la película de Warner Bros. ...  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Scholastic presents the home of the Harry Potter series! Explore this site to learn  
  
more about Harry Potter and his friends and their adventures at Hogwarts. ...  
  
The Harry Potter Lexicon  
  
The ultimate Harry Potter reference, including  
  
encyclopedias, atlases, a bestiary, etc. ...  
  
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) - [ Traduzca esta página ]  
  
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) - Cast, Crew, Reviews, Plot Summary,  
  
Comments, Discussion, Taglines, Trailers, Posters, Photos, Showtimes, Link ...  
  
Harry Potter  
  
The official site of Harry Potter! Movie trailers, film clips, behind the scenes  
  
at Hogwarts. ... feature film Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. - The Ultimate Harry Potter Site  
  
... The extended edition of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, which was originally  
  
shown May 9 on ABC, will be re-airing tonight on ABC family, at 8 PM EST. ...  
  
JK.Rowling Official Site - Harry Potter and more  
  
See what's on my desk. Read all about me, JK Rowling, and what inspired and  
  
still inspires the Harry Potter series. Read the very latest news. : Books: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book ...  
  
... Visit the DVD Store Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets (Widescreen Edition)  
  
DVD Daniel Radcliffe. ... Life isn't getting any easier for Harry Potter. ...  
  
¡Que era todo eso en el nombre de Merlín! ¿Harry Potter? Debía ser una caso de homonimia muy severo, habían páginas de páginas de donde escoger... entró en una... en otra, y otra, y otra, y otra más... Todas hablaban de un muchachito que no sabía que era mago y sus años en Hogwarts... un momento... El fue un muchachito que no sabía que era mago, y también fue a Hogwarts... ¡Nah! Coincidencia, apuesto a que no hay de Ron o Hermione... google, Ronald weasley... ¡oh no!  
  
Animal Magnetism Ron Weasley Fanlisting  
  
... Ron Weasley: Ronald Weasley is Harry Potter's best friend. A Gryffindor  
  
like Harry, Ron comes from a well-known but poor wizard family. ...  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Ronald Weasley picture by Tealin Ron Ron Weasley Character Description:  
  
Hair: red ... Granger. About Me. Hello. My name is Ronald Weasley. The ...  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
... still in school. Ron's father Arthur Weasley works at the Ministry  
  
of Magic; Molly Weasley is a stay at home mum. In Ron's family ... Vítejte na ronald  
  
Vítejte na ronald-weasley.wz.cz, najdete tu informace o Ronovi, Rupertovi,  
  
ale io ostatních hercích a postavách. Také tu najdete ...  
  
DESCRIPTION DES PERSONNAGES  
  
... Harry POTTER / Ronald WEASLEY / Hermione GRANGER /. ... Ronald Weasley est le meilleur  
  
ami d'Harry. Ils sont rentré au collège de Poudlard en même temps. ...  
  
Madam Puddifoot's » Harry Potter Theorien » Theory Mill » ...  
  
Theorien: Ronald Weasley. .annie. Alle Wünsche werden wahr? Ron der  
  
Seher? Alle Wünsche werden wahr? Wird er bis zum 7. Band all ...  
  
KMC Forums - Ronald Weasley [merged]  
  
... Home » Movie Franchises » Harry Potter » Ronald Weasley [merged].  
  
Ronald Weasley [merged] Started by: Phoenix ... Ronald Weasley [merged] ...  
  
De Ron también. Esto estaba mal, muy mal... ¿Cuántos años había estado Harry fuera del mundo muggle? Lo tomaba muy por sorpresa... hasta en páginas de muchos idiomas... que estaba pasando... A ver de Hermione... otro tanto, de Neville, de Ginny, de Luna, También se relacionaban con unos tales Rupert Grint, Emma Watson y Daniel Radcliffe. Hay una página... ¡¿PELÍCULAS?! ¡¿TAMBIÉN HAY PELÍCULAS?! Qué tiene esta gente en la cabeza... Harry se baja las películas con el último programa bajador que le puso Dumbledore para que no se aburriera. Diez Horas después, Harry no puede creer cómo alguien puede creerse todas esos estúpidamente sentimentales remedos de su vida eran siquiera la mitad de lo que había sido en realidad... Y eran tan diferentes a la realidad... ¡Y Yo no tengo los ojos azules! Exclamó Harry desesperado dando un puñetazo en la mesa, lo cual provocó que la máquina se colgara otra vez... "Al menos me libré de esa chica del chat que se reía y me pedía que le diera mi nombre real" pensó Harry. Había que quejarse ahora... La primera en su lista era la tal J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Hola. Este me lo acabo de inventar y escribir en menos de media hora, espero que les guste... Es que estaba aburrida... y me puse a buscar páginas... y pensé ¿Qué pasaría si Harry...? y ya ven. Y eso que no ha pasado por aquí, pero eso ya sería muy Potter TV. Saludos a Megawacky Max... Me encantó "Amor Prefecto"  
  
LunitaLupin 


	2. DO YOU MSN?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, J.K. Rowling tampoco...  
  
FanFiction: ¿Qué haría Harry Potter si encontrase... ?  
  
Capítulo uno: DO YOU MSN?  
  
Nota de la Autora: cuando vean (...) en una sola línea, significa que pasa algún tiempo mientras leen las páginas. Los chicos no saben usar muy bien el MSN por lo que será difícil que pongan emoticons. Pero los que encuentren, son los mismos del MSN.

* * *

_POTTER dice:_ Es en serio, Hermione, miles de millones de ellas.  
  
_H.W. dice:_ Pero Harry, ¿estás seguro? ¿Has leído todas DETENIDAMENTE?  
  
_POTTER dice:_ No es necesario, entra al buscador, pon tu nombre y hazle "clic" a "buscar". 

...  
  
_H.W. dice:_ ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!  
  
_WEASLEY se ha unido a la conversación.  
_  
_WEASLEY dice:_ ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?  
  
_H.W. dice:_ Haz "clic" aquí: www. jkrowling. net  
  
...  
  
_WEASLEY dice:_ ¡¡¡¡¿C"MO SABE QUE MI SEGUNDO NOMBRE ES... ese?!!!!  
  
_POTTER dice:_ Eso no es nada. Vean estos dibujos:   
  
...  
  
_H.W. dice:_ ¡Yo ya no tengo los dientes así!  
  
_WEASLEY dice:_ ¿Me podrían decir quién está detrás de todo esto? :  
  
_H.W. dice:_ ¿Te has dado cuenta de cuanta gente está metida en esto, Weasley? ¡Cualquiera! ¡Todo el mundo! Hay millones y millones de gente...  
  
_POTTER dice:_ Pero hay un solo culpable de todo esto, una culpable, mejor dicho.  
  
_H.W. dice:_ ¿Quién? :  
  
_WEASLEY dice:_ ¿Quién? :S  
  
_POTTER dice:_ Doctora Honoris Causa Joanne K. Rowling  
  
_H.W. dice:_ ¿Y esa quién es y quién se ha creído que es?  
  
_POTTER dice:_ www. jkrowling. net  
...  
  
_H.W. dice:_ ¡QUÉ ELLA QUÉ! ¿NOS CREO? ¿NOS SAC" DE SU CABEZOTA?  
  
_WEASLEY dice:_ Eso explicaría que sepa mi segundo nombre.  
  
_H.W dice:_ ¡RON!   
  
_POTTER dice:_ ¡RON! o}  
  
...  
  
_POTTER dice:_ Esto se merece una venganza...  
  
_H.W. dice:_ ¿Harry?  
  
_POTTER dice:_ Ya verán, pero eso tiene que ser en persona.  
  
_WEASLEY dice:_ Sí, esos "gackers" son muy peligrosos  
  
_H.W. dice:_ "Hackers", Ron, "hackers"...  
  
_WEASLEY dice:_ Eso, eso.  
  
_WEASLEY abandona la conversación. _

_H.W. abandona la conversación. _

_POTTER abandona la conversación. _

_**HACKER abandona la conversación.**_

* * *

Una persona acaba de Hackear una conversación privada entre tres furiosos amigos. Saca papel y lapicero [N/A: O bolígrafo, como prefieran] se sienta en una mesa y con deleite escribe las siguientes palabras:

Estimada Señora Rowling:

Sus queridos y amados personajes, los tres principales, acaban de descubrirla y quieren vengarse de usted. Yo en su lugar me iría a Bolivia de una vez... en serio.

Atte.

Alguien que le quiere ayudar.

Enrrolló el papel y lo ató a la pata de una lechuza pardo rojiza. Le dijo: Llévaselo a ella... pero no le digas quién soy.

* * *

Listo, otro capítulo más, ¿Quién será este intruso (a)? ¿Funcionará lo que Harry tiene en mente para vengarse de "la tal Rowling"? ¿"La tal Rowling" se irá a vivir a Bolivia por tiempo indefinido con su familia, pasaportes falsos y seguridad armada las 24 hrs. del día?

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulín, que saldrá sabe Dios cuando... supongo que esta semana... no lo sé.


	3. Has leído los libros?

**Fan Fiction: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry...?**

**Capítulo tres: ¿Y ahora cómo es la situación?**

Por Lunita Lupin 

- ¿Pero cómo podemos dar con ella? –Hermione y Ron han llegado a la casa de Harry en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a discutir la situación sin el peligro de ser Hackeados.

- ¿No habrá más información en esas páginas "nerd"? –pregunta Ron

- "Páginas Web", Ron, y no, no lo creo, ella no será tan tonta –dice Hermione.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta Harry.

- A estas alturas la deben estar odiando y queriendo matar, si piensan que ella escribió eso... –contesta Hermione.

- Y ¿por qué querrían matarla? –Pregunta Ron.

- ¿Es que no se han tomado la molestia de leer los libros? –pregunta Hermione indignada. Abre una gran mochila que trajo.

- Eeeeehhhhh, nopo –contesta Harry, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de leerlos, es decir, después de haber visto las películas, leer las versiones alargadas de una parodia de su vida, cree que sería demasiado.

- No sé por qué me sorprendo –dice la del pelo gracioso. Saca de la mochila varios libros, cada uno más grande que el otro ante los ojos aterrorizados de los caballeros allí presentes.

- Hermione, ¿estás loca? –le pregunta Ron, preocupado por su salud mental.

- Son muy fáciles de leer, a mi todavía me faltan estos dos –señala a los más gordos- está muy bien contado... y sabe todo...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "todo"? –le pregunta Ron.

- TODO –dice Hermione haciendo un círculo con los dedos en señal de totalitarismo.

- Y por cierto... ¿Por qué no me invitaron a la boda, eh?

- ¿QUÉ BODA? –preguntan tan horrorizados como ruborizados Ron y Hermione, alejándose el uno del otro.

- No se hagan, me enviaron un correo diciendo que... oh, no!. Era un fanfic... como se llame –dice Harry algo confundido.

- ¿Un QUÉ? –preguntan Ron y Hermione...

- Hay gente a la que le gusta escribir historias sobre nosotros en base a lo que supuestamente escribió ella, realmente detestable... luego les enseño.

- Mejor leemos primero... –dice Hermione y les alcanza el libro más delgado.

Como los libros son muy largos, pasan días leyéndolos. Se van dando cuenta a cada página d detalles simples que de no haber dejado pasar, varias cosas se hubieran podido evitar. Ron y Hermione, sobretodo, se preguntaban continuamente ¿Desde ahí te gustaba? O ¿Tanto te demoraste?.

No sé si reírme o llorar –dice Ron.

Yo estoy... no sé ni cómo estoy... –dice Harry bastante confundido.

Lo que yo quiero saber es por qué o cómo es que ella lo sabe todo... –suelta Hermione bastante contrariada.

Ya no sé si quiero conocerla... –dice Harry.

Pues yo creo que ahora con mucha más razón debemos ir, para saber cómo lo hizo... –concluye Hermione.

Eso sí que me asusta. –dice Ron

Espera, ¿y si es del lado de Voldemort? –pregunta Hermione de repente.

Entonces mejor vamos primero donde Dumbledore. –dice Harry.

Por cierto qué eran los fan... ¿cómo era? –pregunta Ron.

Ya sé, ya sé, dos meses es demasiado tiempo, pero es que es eso lo que me falta, tiempo. Así que aquí, para ustedes, el capi número tres, y por eso quiero hacer una aclaración.

Muchos de ustedes me han estado preguntando cuando entrarán a ver los fanfictions, no voy a ir por ahí, o los personajes se podrían armar contra mí como lo hicieron con Megawacky Max. Además la historia va hacia otro lado.

En juin espero que les guste, y no desesperen, que no tardo en poner el siguiente.

Con cariño de Lunita Lupin ï


	4. el vejete chiflado le dejó una computado...

**Fan Fiction: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry...?**

**Capítulo 4: ¬¬el vejete chiflado le dejó una computadora con internet....**

**Por: Luna Jane Lupin.**

jkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkr

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerle una computadora con internet? ¿Tú sabes cuanto de él hay ahí? -preguntó la mujer rubia en el despacho del director.

- Algún día se iba a enterar... -contestó resueltamente el director con una tierna sonrisa paternal.

- Pero ahora me vendrá a buscar a mí... -dijo la mujer aterrada

- No, si se lo ha contado a sus amigos, cosa que no dudo, vendrán aquí primero... -el ancieano director le guiñó un ojo a la mujer.

- ¿Y qué les dirás? -preguntó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

- La verdad -contestó el hombre.

- Me lo temía, entonces me entregarás a mí y ami marido, y a mis hijitos a esos magos muy competentes... ¡y FURIOSOS! -empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro.

- No si tú no lo deseas... -dijo el anciano que seguía con cara de estar contemplando a su hija favorita.

- ¿? -la mujer puso cara de total confusión.

- Joanne, no puedo mentirle ni ocultarle las cosas al chico por siempre, pero tampoco le entregaré la integridad de tu familia, además que no creo que sea capaz de hacerles daño. Solo si tú lo deseas, le daré tu dirección.

jkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkr

- Me preguntaba cuánto tardarían en venir... -les dije al verlos entrar a mi despacho, todos adultos... pensar que fue ayer cuando los vio llegar con sus túnicas, sombreros, varitas nuevas, de once años...

- ¿Usted sabía de esto? -me preguntó Harry. Como siempre, molesto por no haberle dicho nada...

- Pues... sí.

- ¿Y C"MO SUPO QUE YA NOS HABÍAMOS ENTERADO? -me preguntó exasperado, sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, lo intentan calmar, pero el me ha hecho una pregunta que dsebo responder.

- Pues, chicos, los hackers...

- ¿HACKERS? -preguntó Hermione, aterrada.

- Sí, Hackers, alguien vió su conversación y envió una lechuza, no a mí, si no a la señora Rowling.

- ¡QUÉ! -exclamó Harry, con la cara más azul que he visto en mi larga vida de cuchimil cuchucientos años. Hermione parecía desvanecerse y Ron tenía ojos de huevo frito.

- Pues, deben saber que el cabeza de puerco es la caja de seguridad más impenetrable de Gringotts a comparación del internet, así que...

- Espere, entonces usted ya sabía que nuestras vidas estaban expuestas? -me pregunta Ron, indignado.

- No lo negaré.

- ¿Cómo es posible que lo permita? -me pregunta Hermione, con algo de decepción en los ojos, si he de ser sincero, no me gusta decepcionar a la gente.

- En realidad, fue culpa del ministerio.

- ¿UH? -preguntan los tres.

- Verán, cuando Harry se volvió famoso, el ministerio contrató a una reportera del profeta muy competente para que se encargara de documentar la vida de su querido amigo aquí presente -les dije- así que ella tuvo acceso a encantamientos de vigilancia tan poderosos como los que puse yo, para seguridad tuya, Harry -siguen con caras de perejil, será mejor que continúe- fue así como me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era del tipo mortífago. En fin, cuando el ministerio empezó a mostrarse flojo cuando en su cuarto año, Voldemort hubo regresadfo, ella decidió renunciar, y se llevó consigo todo lo que había escrito, y el instrumento que utilizaba para... digamoslo de esta forma, informarse sobre tu vida, Harry -estos chicos y las caras que ponen- y en venganza, publicó tu historia en formato de cuento para niños muggles, el ministerio quiso detenerla cuando se enteró, y cuando la situación de Voldemort se hizo evidente, pero no pudieron quitarle lo que había ganado. Se demoró un poco en escribir todo lo que tenía en notas, pero al final lo publicó. Y ahí lo tienen, ahora es millonaria y ustedes tan famosos, que no importa que rebelen sus identidades, nadie les creerá, ya que está como ficción. -ahora sus caras se tornan preocupadas- No es del lado de Voldemort, si eso es lo que les preocupa, yo mismo lo he comprobado.

- Está bien -dijo Harry, tratando de procesar la información en su cabeza, parece confundido aún.

- Harry, ¿Quieres conocerla?

jkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkrjkr

SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Lamento haberme demorado tanto, tanto en poner un misiro capítulo como este que tengo escrito desde hace mucho, pero... el otro fic me tenía absorbida. Ya estaba yo celebrando el final cuando me acordé que tenía un fic abandonado!!! Dios!!!! y en tres capítulos había alcanzado más reviews que la Deuda pendiente en 7 capítulos!!! Qué ingrata...

TOnks: ¬¬encima de tardona, un capítulo bien tacaño

Luna: ¬¬no jorobes, sabes que con el inst, el inglich y la deuda pendiente estaba como loca... así que aquí está y les prometo que el viernes pongo el capítulo... lo prometo

Luna se pone de pie, una mano en el corazó y la otra dándole cosquillas a Tonks: Palabra de hija de merodeador!

Luna Jane Lupin


	5. La mujer que escribió sobre el niño que ...

Disclaimer: Los nombres y trama relacionada son propiedad de Joanne Katheleen Rowling y todos los que quieran echarle mano a su fortuna. Este FanFiction está hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Dejen Reviews.

Fan Fiction¿Qué pasaría si...?

Capítulo Cuatro¿Je, Je?

Por: Luna Jane Lupin

Harry llegó al portal de una casa típica inglesa en Edimburgo. Tocó el intercomunicador y al instante una voz femenina le contestó.

- ¿Si?

- Buenas tardes, busco a la señora Rowling.

- ... De parte de quién... -dijo la voz, algo dubitativa.

- De Harry James Potter -dijo Harry, algo expectante. La voz permaneció en silencio por tres largos segundos.

- Pero sabes que debes resolver el...

- Acertijo, me lo dijo Dumbledore... -respondió Harry. era cierto, Dumbledore le dió una pista que "sin ella no podrás adivinar lo que es" para evitar que cualquier fanático con suerte entrase en lugar de él ("¿sabes que hay mucha gente buscándome en Bolivia?")

- Bien... ahí va:

De cuatro piezas me formaron,

era lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado,

puesto que birndo un gran servicio

del que tu ya has tomado beneficio.

De uno en uno los veo pasar,

para el exito poder alcanzar

en siete etapas deben atravesar

aquellas que les sirvan no por azar.

Soy un viejo amigo tuyo

problemas no deberías tener

al verte me lleno de orgullo

¿quién podría yo ser?

Harry pensó en la pista que le había dado Dumbledore: "piensa en el himno del colegio" y así lo hizo: "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo por favor..."

- Hogwarts, la respuesta es Hogwarts. -dijo Harry, esperando, aunque no creía que fuera otra la respuesta.

- Bienvenido, Harry, pasa adelante.

Harry entró y vio que había esperado otra cosa. La casa era muy sencilla, era cierto, tenía un jardín muy grande, aquí y allá había juguetes de niños. La casa esra muy sencilla, nada ostentosa. se acercó y vió que la aldaba era de un león sonriente. Llamó.

Una mujer rubia, vestida con una blusa blanca, un falda verde botella y zapatos de taco discreto. Tenía un bonito delantal encima de la falda.

- Disculpe si interrumpo, mejor regreso otro día... -dijo Harry, que pensó que no debía interrumpir, la señora tenía familia y de repente había ido en mal momento, o quizás era que tenía miedo a lo que pudiera averiguar...

- ¡Qué tonterías dices! pasa por favor, pasa, te estaba esperando. Pasa... -dijo la Mujer haciéndose a un lado.

La casa, igual que en el exterior, era sencilla, pero acogedora. En el recibidor se podían ver cuadros con fotos de la misma mujer, de niña, de mayor, con el cabello rojo, fotos de la mujer con una niña pequeña en un coche de bebé, con un hombre adulto de cabello oscuro y gafas, con la niña anterior y un bebé en brazos y así... La sala de estar tenía cierto aire a la sala común de Gryffyndor. De hecho, había un sillón cerca de la chimenea, parecdo al favorito de Harry en la sala común. La mujer lo invitó a tomar asiento mientras se iba a la cocina a chequear el pastel de carne.

Al regresar, la mujer le dirigió una gentil sonrisa y le dijo- Es un gusto conocerte al fin, frente a frente digo, Harry, había esperado este momento por algún tiempo.

- Pues el gusto es mío... señora Rowling.

- No, Harry -dijo meneando la cabeza- llámame Jo.

- Bien, Jo...

- Supongo que tendrás cosas que preguntar... estoy lista.

- Si, bueno, quería saber...

Y así pasaron horas de horas, charlando de todo un poco. Harry empezó preguntando por sus padres y Jo resultó ser una fuente de información inacabable, ya que ella había conocido a sus padres, a Remus y Sirius, luego sobre la escuela, el ministerio y de ahí pasaron a hablar de ellos mismos, él preguntándole a ella sobre su vida y ella preguntándole sobre ciertos pasajes de su vida por los que tenía curiosidad. Luego comieron el pastel de carne y cuando se hubo hecho ya de noche, llegaron a la casa su esposo, su hija y el pequeño en el carrito de bebé. Habían ido de excursión al zoológico. Harry los saludó a todos, conversaron un momento hasta que harry decidió que ya era hora de irse.

-Gracias por venir, Harry, si he de serte sincera, al principio pensé que te pondrías furioso... o algo.

- Pues, al principio no me gustó la idea de que mi vida estuviera expuesta, pero... ya sabes cómo son los muggles, así que no importa que diga quién soy, ningún muggle lo creerá... ¿cierto?

- Exacto, de eso me he encargado yo diciendo que no creo en la magia... aunque... ya me ves aquí, viviendo "al estilo muggle"

- Bien, ahora sí me voy, adiós Jo.

- Adiós Harry, y ven a visitarme pronto.

- Lo haré, adiós

- Adiós.

**Caramelos de Limón está en línea.**

**www . fanfiction . net / s / 5552 / 62 / ir : "Fin de la Transmisión"**

**un vejete chiflado está navegando en internet pasada la media noche... leyendo como los personajes de un libro se rebelan de los escritores de "fanfictions" que intentan tomar el control de sus vidas.**

**"Estos chicos sí que son graciosos" piensa el vejete con una en la mano a modo de marioneta.**

**¿- F I N - ?**

* * *

Bien¿qué les pareció? decidí ahorrarme la larga charla entre Rowling y Potter por darles privacidad, uds saben como se pondrá harry cuando lea esto. en fin, también quise hacer una queja contra nosotros, mejor dicho contra mí, escritora de fics, que no deberíamos manipular a los personajes así... a veces somos muy malos, sádicos, retorcidos e incluso asesinos. Nadie me ha venido a amenazar de muerte porque he hecho desaparecer a Cho Chang en "la deuda..." al contrario, me piden que siga. Que tal si alguien hiciera un fic con mi vida (Dianis, jejey!) y escribiera que yo hago cosas q no haría nunca, como torturar a los viejitos que atiendo interdiario... Por otro lado, es divertido escribir, me encanta ecribir fics, es mi hobby saludable para que mi cerebro no explote con tanto tratamiento a la etiología, sintomatología y prevención de complicaciones a traves de la higiene postural... así que mientras pueda hacer ambos, seré feliz... y los pobres personajes de Harry Potter tendrán que pagarlas...

Pronto... la continuación de la Deuda pendiente...

Más pronto aún... algunos one shots song fics... para que no se olviden de mí.

Lunis Jane Lupin


	6. respuesta a los reviews

Respuestaa los reviews...

Sé que no dejé ninguna durante todo el fic, pero al tener un fic mucho más corto, pues a uno se le viene la flojera, pero no podía dejar de ponerles las respuestas. Otra cosa, lamento haberme demorado, pero como ya lo expliqué antes, yo tengo que estudiar y mucho así que siempre tenía que buscar un espacio libre para la dueda pendiente... y así no me dejaba tiempo, pero no se preocupen, no sucederá más, la próxima vez me espero a terminar uno pa hacer otro... aqui van las respuestas.

CoNnY-B don´t worry, más reviews...

La Hija Del Viento ¿Cómo se entra a la orden Sirusiana? ¿Hay orden Remusiana? jejejeje

lizZyd.! vaya review, pobre doña neu, debo haberla dejado seca con "la deuda..."

Ilithien la punk: si... puse el buscador y busqué idiomas de los que no entendía ni pío... jejeje, me pareció muy divertido.

Sheamoonie GRACIAS

Ying-Fa-Aome yo tenía metido en la cabeza que esto era verdad, aunque... escribir fics le quita a uno eso, porque sabes que tú lo manejas... igual... quién sabe...

vicu-malfoy y ya lo acabé... jejejeje.

Camille Potter ¿raro? jejejeje, el efecto de muchas galletas de animalitos...

Las Amantes De La Noche ya ves lo que hace el efecto de un exceso de tiempo y de galletas de animalitos

CoNnY-B sipis... que bueno que te guste "torturar" personajes como yo, haciéndolos pasar por semejantes cosas... ya te dejé el rr para "te encontré colada..." espero q te acuerdes de mi super rpta, eh?

Mexe gracias

Kailey H. S gracias

Al menos por la manera en que escribes, pareciera que estas MUY enojada porque Mark Evans no haya sido nadie... siguele!! Y kiero ver cuando entren a y lean esta clase de fics (parodia)... Se las agarran contra nosotros S... Jajaja

Nigriv Guilmain  que bueno que te haya gustado, me podrías pasar la dir de ese fic? me gustaría leerlo...

MoonyD más de lo que imaginas.

Nevichii-1270 gracias por el review

jarlaxe-Bregan gracias por dejar review

Vale gracias por dejarme review

Diana Black adivina quien es el hacker, te doy una pista, es alguien que hace meses que me viene pidiendo que "le regale un tren y una soga" a Potter :P

Maniatica Lovegood No la ven en Bolivia, de hecho, todos saben que eso fue una broma por lo de Mark Evans. Pero ya ves q se fueron a preguntarle al vejete chiflado primero, y él los convenció de no ir con rifles...

Fallen Fan jeeeejejejeje, pues, no puedo demandar a Rowling... sería ella la que me demandaría a mí

Annie Malfoy Merodeadora ¿Bolivia te queda cerca? dónde vives? no me digas que en Perú...

Kisuna-chan ya está terminado

Lil Sonis pues q era una chica con un correo muy parecido al de hermione, y como el chico es medio astigmata, confunde algunas letras (te lo dice una astigmata) y la chica, al ver que este chico seguía diciendo que era Harry, le metió un cuentazo...

Nayade pues ya ves que muy asustada sí estuvo, pero Harry no es capáz de matar una mosca, a menos que esa mosca se llame tom riddle...

Harry Potter pues qué crees, el tiempo y yo nos peleamos hace mucho, así que amigo mío no es, pero si es amigo tuyo, pues dile que no sea malo y me de un poco más de lo suyo...


End file.
